Santa Clause is Real?
by Youkari
Summary: When Christmas arrives, Youkari is determined to prove to everybody in the house hold that Santa Clause is real. But will everybody beleive her? Or maybe will Santa Clause himself talk to her? ONESHOT


**Santa Clause Is Real?**

**By: Youkari**

**Form: One-Shot, not a series**

**Summary: Youkari tries to figure out if Santa Clause is real or not on Christmas Day.**

**Note: Youkari- The character Youkari is not the author in this one... Also... I don't beleive in Santa Clause, you know!**

* * *

Edward Elric sat glum in the middle of the house as Sasuke was keeping away Naruto's presents. He sighed. Nobody really got along in here.

Then I skipped towards him...

... as in meee!

Youkari!

"Hello, Edward!" I said, holding out my hand, smirking shyly. "What'cha up to?"

Edward shook it and got up. "Nothin' much."

"Oh." I said. "Why so glum?"

"I dunno." Edward shrugged.

"Is it because we technically don't get along?" I looked at him with sad eyes. "Pwease tell me it's not!"

"Well..." Edward thought for a while. "Sorta," He confessed.

"Oh." I sighed. I sat down criss-cross. "Okay..."

Edward sat down in front of me. "Am I short?"

"You used to be a shrimp." I replied.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE?" Edward yelled at me.

I just laughed. "BWA HA HA HA! No, I said you _used_ to be a shrimp! You aren't anymore!" I continued laughing.

Embarrased, Edward said, "May I please be exused, Youkari?"

"Sure!" I smiled happily.

I looked around. Suddenly, a paper bag was pulled on me. "HEY! WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS IN HERE?" I shouted. "NRGH! Umm... never mind. Sasuke!" I whimpred. "Take this paper bag off of me at ONCE!"

"Fine," Sasuke groand, pulling off of me.

"Ohh! Ooh!" Alphonse, his body retrieved back, shouted. "Look! It's 11:30! Bedtime!"

"Okay..." Everybody except for me groaned as we trudged off to bed.

* * *

_THUMP._

The noise woke me up.

I sat up on my bed and looked around. Nobody else was awake.

"Hmm..." I thought. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

Just then, I heard hooves on the roof.

"It ain't any monster..." I whispered nervously.

"HO, HO, HO!" A deep and loud voice laughed.

"Okay, Sasuke! That's-"

I looked, and everybody was in their beds.

"S-Santa's real?" I said.

I tip-toed out there and saw a fat and jolly man eating the cookies and milk left on the nightstand in front of the fireplace. I watched nervously as he laughed again with his rosey red cheecks.

"O...okay then.." I whispered. "He's real..."

I heard bells just then.

Bells?

I looked up. I didn't remember bells on the roof...

When I looked back to where the man was in front of the fireplace, he was gone.

I smiled and walked back to the room to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Merry Chirstmas!" I said. "And I really saw Santa Clause!"

"He ain't real!" Sasuke chuckled. "Hologram!"

"Hey!" I whined. "Just because Cortana's a hologram doesn't mean that-"

"I helped him." Cortana stated.

Master Cheif looked at her and said, "Okay... then?"

"Wait..." Naruto said. "How come Master Cheif and Cortana are here? Aren't you guys supposed to go to Earth to see Doctor Hosley?"

"But..." They looked at each other. "WE JUST WANTED TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! WHAA! And we are on Earth!"

"Crybabies!" Winry muttered. Then she looked up at the Spartan...

"A-AUTOMAIL!" She tackled him to get a closer look at his armor.

"We all know that he's half machine." I said blankly. "Get off."

"Okay..." Winry whimpered.

"Youkari... why don't you empty your stocking first?" Alphonse offered.

"Okay." I accepted this oppertunity. Emptying the stocking, I saw a box marked, _From Santa to our dear Youkari._ Opening it carefully, I took out a bell and shook it. It rang. It really worked!

"Dude, that doesn't work!" Sasuke said blankly.

"There's a paper!" Alphonse pointed out. I unfolded it to reveal a message. _Beleivers in me shall hear this bell. Non-beleivers won't._

"I hear it, though!" I whined. I beleived in Santa Clause!

"I did, too." Winry said.

"It's broken." Master Cheif and Cortana said.

"It rang!" Al said, as Ed said, "Durbrain, it's broke!"

"I think..." I said. "That I'll look for clues about Santa Clause."

Naruto and Sasuke groaned. "_Why_ on Chrstmas?" Naruto sighed.

"It's supposed to be family time!" Sasuke whined. Everybody stared at him. "N-not that I care..."

"So, it's Christmas!" I exclaimed. "I could bring presents for everybody and I could also ask them if there are any presents that they didn't buy! Oh, my! This is the perfect plan EVER!"

"Rrright." Ed said blankly.

"Geez, I don't know, Youkari." Alphonse replied to me. "You could get into trouble!"

"So?" I said. "Who cares! I NEVER care if I get into trouble!" I walked out of the door. "Hmm... I wonder if Walmart is open during these hours..."

* * *

Walking down the dirt road to my neighborhood, I was exahausted. "Ugh... so much STUFF." I plopped down onto the ground. "Time to wrap them..."

I skipped towards the house in a hurry. "Yipee! Presents for everyone! Fun! FUNN! Guys?" I looked around. "Hello? Where are you?"

"Youkari," A voice said behind me.

"EEP!" I shouted, turning around. There stood Santa Clause!

"SANTA!" I cried, hugging him. "I _knew_ you were real!"

"Um, Youkari." Edward said blankly. "Stop hugging me. And no, I am not Santa Clause."

"Oh." I said glumly. "I just wanted to figure out... if he was real."

"Youkari, Youkari." Ed sighed. "You're just over running yourself with nonsense. There is no such thing as Santa Clause."

"I doubt that statement is right!" I reassured myself. "No can do, sir! I better go wrap!"

In a jiffy, I was in my room wrapping all of the presents.

"Good! Good as new!" I said. "Well... I'm not using that phrase right... but who cares?"

Skipping out of the house with all of the wrapped presents, I called back to Edward, "Heeeyyy! I'll be back later! Bye bye!"

I heard a doubtful sigh from Edward behind me as I skipped away joyfully.

* * *

"Well, like, yeah, my baby syblings got, like, extra random, like, gifts." The girl replied to me. "Oh, and, like, yeah- Thanks for, like, that present that you, like, gave me."

"No problemo!" I replied, jotting down notes. "Bye bye! Have a good day!"

I jumped off, with happiness. That was the last person that I had to interveiw. "Santa Clause is reee-eeaaaall!"

I literaly glomped the door, knocking it over. "Oopsie!" I giggled. "Hellooo! Please tell me that somebody's home!"

Nobody answered me, except for a faint and jolly voice. "Hello, Youkari!"

"S..." I stared at the jolly old man. "Ss..." He waved to me with that happy face and rosey red cheeks. "SSSSSSSAAANNNTTTAAAA?" I shouted out. "HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! REAL REAL REAL REAL REAL REAL!"

"Yes, Youkari. I do exist." He said, munching on one of the left over cookies.

"But why would you come all the way from the North Pole just to see me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Well," He started. "Because I must tell you something. But, you must keep it a secret, Youkari. Promise?"

"Promise." I stated. "Cross my heart, swear to die, stick a needle in my eye, eat a horse menuer pie." I thought, "Is that even spelled right?"

Santa gave me a confused look, then shook his head.

"Anyways... you must stop trying to prove to your friends that I am real." He said.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"It's because I'm supposed to be a secret." He winked at me.

"Who're you talking to?"

I looked behind me to see the others. "I was talking to..." I glanced at where Santa was, but he was gone "... I mean I was rehearsing my speech on how important Christmas is to everyone."

Everybody looked at me with a weird look.

"You see," I said. "Christmas isn't just about gifts. It's about friendship, family, and happiness!" I smiled at everyone. "But, actually... there's no need to prove that Santa Clause is real. 'Cause no matter what you beleive... Christmas can be awesome!

"But what matters more is the friendship and kindness." I giggled. "And it can also be about love. Anyways, it's even better to give gifts more than recieve."

"Wow." Naruto said.

"By the way." I went out of subject. "Where's Master Cheif and Cortana?"

* * *

**Yay! Christmas!**

**And yes, Youkari is right.**

**Christmas is about friendship and happiness.**

**So if you are thinking of giving someone a gift but then just give up, think twice.**


End file.
